


The beginning of a epic adventure

by MeeplessTheScryptic



Series: Reasons Why Space and Time shouldn’t be altered but who ever listens to that rule anyways? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other, Time Travel, a big mistake on her part, hes an exception due to Destiny accidentally messing with he’s life, no one messes with time, since Destiny says so, unless it’s Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeplessTheScryptic/pseuds/MeeplessTheScryptic
Summary: Harry Hermione and Luna decided to escape through a portal to well who knows where anything is better then the current magical Britain they are in.





	The beginning of a epic adventure

Hermione often wondered what made her stay. What made her agree to become immortal? Her mind would often answer using the same sentence: They are your friends.

Of course they are but would it have been better to have died instead of choosing the second option. No. Not in any circumstance would she want to leave them. 

"Harry is the gateway ready?", she asks pacing back and forth nervously

Before them was a arch made of obsidian stone standing tall and proud. It took some time to ignore the voices from within. The temptations of jumping in and joining the dead was overruled by their determination to escape.

"Hermione be careful your getting awfully close to the portal!", said Luna Lovegood

Hermione stopped and took a few steps back from the portal. 

"I'm almost done with the wards 'Mione dear," said Harry making incantations with his wand 

Then the door of the death chamber fell down. Several dozen men and women wearing badges with the word Auror etched onto it.

"Harry now would be a good time!", yells Hermione as she shot spell after spell at the Aurors with Luna by her side

"Hold them off I need more time!", he yells

"As I love to shoot spells as the next person Harry hurry!", says Luna serenely

"Oh not you too!", groans Harry working at a faster pace

"You know you love us Harry!", said Hermione and Luna 

Why are they fighting the Aurors you ask? Well after the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione, Luna, and Harry made a discovery the Elders wand Harry snapped return back to him the next night as so did the resurrection stone. After several attempts to destroy them and finding the wand but for them  the next day to return Harry realize he was now the master of death. 

Death visited and confirmed his new duty. He was now immortal and can summon the deathly hallows to his side at any time.  He was ostracize for a while with a few select people who still loved him. Luna and Hermione being two of the few.

It turned out that Luna was the Master of Life owner of the Vitae Convex which were the pendent of Luck , the cloak of protection, and the Sio Wand. Hermione on the other hand was the Master of Knowledge owner of the Scio Crescent which were the mirror of truth, the cloak of healing, and the Akili Wand. 

The three began to run away from everyone. Their friends taking them in and hiding them from those who belive they were better of death. And now they were hear in front of the Viel trying to escape.

"I got it!", yells Harry 

"Don't let them get away!", yells and Auror

"Petrificus Totalus! Go Harry, Hermione, Luna I'll hold them off! Just go!", yells Ron who were in the crowd of Aurors

"No Ron!", yells Harry

Hermione eyes widen. Ron...even when he did leave them he was still their friend he helped them hide for the longest period of time. The Weaslys took them in and hid them.

"Thank you..", whispers Luna she took Harry's hand in her own and grabbes Hermione's hand. Knowing if they didn’t go now the precious months spent planning the escape would be futile.  

Harry looked over his shoulder Ron was holding on pretty well. With a tear he whispered thank you and the three jumped into the veil. 

 

 


End file.
